User talk:WindStar7125/Archive 7
Chat Join me briefly in the chat.—Mina Țepeș 07:19, November 21, 2015 (UTC) : I will still be waiting in the chat.—Mina Țepeș 21:34, November 21, 2015 (UTC) Boxes I'm so sorry for my earlier days when I was using "Visual Editor" --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 18:44, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super episode 20 I agree, this episode did contradict the occurence of events from the movie and the dialogue quite a lot; throughout the episode, I did feel that something was off. As for contradictions, the biggest contradiction in my opinion is Tagoma not being killed. Blaze Edits and talks 00:45, November 23, 2015 (UTC) :Contradictions ? Here comes more !--[[User Talk:Lulcielid|'最強の戦士 Lulcy']] 01:13, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Sheer stupidity I hope your thanksgiving is going/has gone well. Now take a moment to look at the sheer stupidity of the dub sometimes.—Mina Țepeș 19:35, November 27, 2015 (UTC) : good 'ol tumblr. But, is it POSSIBLE to even 'ship' an official married couple? Also sorry for not having been on much during the past week. Combine Thanksgiving with the Weekend and I'm barely here. I'll try and rectify that in the coming week.—Mina Țepeș 20:23, November 28, 2015 (UTC) re:Hey (part 2) I have a feeling the retellings will go on for quite some time. To be honest I pretty much skimmed through the past few episodes without even watching it properly. The manga seems really promising so far though, so hopefully it's worth the wait.DuelMaster93 (talk) 01:33, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Over Easy I'll read it and give a nice long reply tomorrow, after I wake up, since I'm with my friends and am essentially relaxing after a ''very long day.—Mina Țepeș 06:08, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : Since it wasn't of the Dragon Ball series, i felt it to be especially critical that I actually do it proper.—Mina Țepeș 08:15, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : It certainly was. Glad I was able to help, even while half-asleep.—Mina Țepeș 20:59, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL I noticed you do that. (Also if I sound a bit lethargic, I'm still half-asleep.)—Mina Țepeș 21:09, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL you know it's a figure of speech =w=—Mina Țepeș 21:14, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : I'll give you a reply to that message later today, unless you want my reply to be "cool story m8", which isn't exactly professional. I'm not entirely awake enough to read anything that long and then formulate a reply longer than sentence for an actual discussion. Also, I didn't have much choice, you were fast.—Mina Țepeș 21:24, November 30, 2015 (UTC) : The one on the OVA talk page, and yeah, you were that fast. I just wanted to make sure we dind't have edit conflicts.—Mina Țepeș 21:29, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Nah, I didn't have any edit conflicts, but I was jumping around to prevent them just in case.—Mina Țepeș 22:01, November 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh shit, why? They're seriously gonna continue the series after it ends?—Mina Țepeș 22:11, November 30, 2015 (UTC) LMFAO why does his response to that not surprise me?—Mina Țepeș 22:22, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Ruby Yeah, that's great to see we have a same point of view. Beside, I recently put some ruby characters to chapter/character articles, but I doubt whether or not it'll work/can be viewed correctly, 'cause I know more than 50% (future) user/viewer gained access to Wikia through mobile devices and this. Just make up my mind to avoid doing something redundant. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 04:00, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :Hey ya, I will be away and can't make mass edits for a few weeks due to new projects, though sometimes I may follow and make some minor. Hope everything'll be OK ^_^ --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:38, December 7, 2015 (UTC) : LOL Vegeta knows he lucked the hell out with his wife. He got second hottest chick in the series.—Mina Țepeș 04:50, December 1, 2015 (UTC) Wikia Demands Conformity! So Wikia asked us to update our infoboxes to be "mobile-friendly" (sure you've seen the notice), but I clicked no and then it took me to a bloody survey. This was my survey response: I personally believe the focus on templates should be kept on how they appear majorly on computers, not on the mobile devices. We're not going to sacrifice how our wikia appears on a Computer just to humor the user's of mobile devices. Besides, I've tried to edit wiki on mobile devices before, and unless it's a tablet, it would probably be easier to backflip off a cliff and land on your feet. So I am personally declining any form of an "update" in regards to "mobile-friendliness". Because it seriously is.—Mina Țepeș 20:11, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: If you/and or Ultimate would be able to make these 'portable infoboxes' look well on our wiki (i.e. work without sacrificing the integrity of our design) then we can add them without issue. But if they provide an aesthetic problem, then I personally am against 'em.—Mina Țepeș 20:25, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: Is it possible to check with Ultimate? It's not that I want to actually make us have....portable infoboxes, but I'm thinking "What if this works, and the infoboxes make a wiki more popular because people can phone surf...and then there's us, flipping those phone surfers the bird?".—Mina Țepeș 20:40, December 1, 2015 (UTC) :: I can fully understand if he wouldn't wanna help us, but I could ask Ten to ask him instead, and maybe that'd help persuade him to lend us a hand with his considerable skills. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I care much for mobile viewing, I don't. I just don't want the LACK of such features to be yet another thing that keeps new users away from us. And that is funny indeed; life works weird. Funnily, I intended to edit today...but my sis needed my computer for traffic school and now I have to go to work and just....gragh.—Mina Țepeș 00:24, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::: That's what I told Wikia in my second survey. The mobile users' won't be the ones who are doing any important editing, like adding templates or what not. And since a "view full site" option exists, mobile view is damn near pointless.—Mina Țepeș 07:07, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Dragon Ball Super After continually listening to the opening and reading the last page of DBS chapter 006, im pretty pumped for this series now. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 02:05, December 2, 2015 (UTC) :Quick question, is it worth watching the God and God Arc? I've already seen the movie and don't particularly want to watch the same content again. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:59, December 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I think i'll give it a pass then and skip straight to Revival of 'F' Arc XD I've heard stories about that episode, lmao, so i'll keep my distance. Wouldn't mind catching up in chat sometime, but i saw your status update :/ --Sarutobii2 (talk) 07:22, December 2, 2015 (UTC) Laugh Since you're studying, and, well, most of the news on TV and in the papers is generally horrible, I figure you might want a laugh. Not too loud, now.—Mina Țepeș 06:31, December 3, 2015 (UTC) Re:relaugh I can ask him, but he told me that I'm "in charge now", so he may not give much feedback. But sure, I can go check.—Mina Țepeș 02:41, December 4, 2015 (UTC) : LOL don't say it like that, I still consider Ten the leader anyway, even if he's not here. I just kind of....exist, that's abou tit. I don't consider myself "in charge", or "the leader". Hell, I'm more willing to shove you into that limelight than be in it myself.—Mina Țepeș 07:59, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :: Because you're a lot more reliable than me, that's why.—Mina Țepeș 20:45, December 4, 2015 (UTC) :: I know, that's true, but still. It's like "Hey Aha, you suck at all this, but here's responsibility!"—Mina Țepeș 04:55, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL thanks man. At least you're more confident in me than I am in me.—Mina Țepeș 05:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) ::: LOL I'm sorry, I go try and go back when I have time to tag them all and source them, etc etc.—Mina Țepeș 05:32, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: 1,000? That's madness. Well, at least it's not....over 9,000.—Mina Țepeș 05:35, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: So how do I fix the problem? Lord knows I don't know how to find 1,000 images and tag them all.—Mina Țepeș 05:40, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Hmmm...then how do you propose image galleries be used, without destroying them entirely? Since a lot of other wikis do use them as well, like Bleach Wiki and Fairy Tail Wiki. We're more or less using the format Bleach Wiki uses for image galleries, when it comes right down to it.—Mina Țepeș 05:50, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: That's true, that's true, but I think image galleries add a certain amount of charm and aesthetic to a wiki. But yes, I can see that you have a point in that they do need to be managed properly.—Mina Țepeș 06:02, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: That moment when I've uploaded so many images I don't know how many, where I've put them, etc etc.—Mina Țepeș 06:04, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, if you say so, I'll take your word for it.—Mina Țepeș 06:09, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, some of the images are also in infoboxes, so I can't very well tag those that way. But alright, 'O Mighty Image Purger.—Mina Țepeș 06:23, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, but I can't promise I'll get to all one thousand in a night. I do actually have a job I get off from and that tired me out (hell, today, everything that possibly could go wrong at work did go wrong), so I don't have the energy to get to all one thousand in a single sitting. I don't think I've even hit fifteen.—Mina Țepeș 06:28, December 5, 2015 (UTC) : LOL aren't you just a little ray of sunshine.—Mina Țepeș 06:32, December 5, 2015 (UTC) If it's a standard type of infobox that all wikis are expected to use, without allowing any form of customization, then even I will have to decline. I'm not sure exactly what wiki is trying to pull, but different wikis have different infoboxes with different kinds of styles to fit their needs and tastes. Simply conforming to one kind of infobox with set parameters is stupid. Also wow, a lot of these have the proper summary, I just can't tell because it doesn't show it until I click the image.—Mina Țepeș 07:07, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: LMFAO! Also I am really regretting not adding rationales now -.-—Mina Țepeș 07:20, December 5, 2015 (UTC) In the words of Super Kami Guru....needs work. But in all seriousness, the new frames are better than before, but I still expect something better than this. Maybe it's just too much to expect animators nowadays to keep anything in similar quality while in motion. Granted, Dragon Ball has never had the best animators anyway, so maybe it's too much to expect improvement.—Mina Țepeș 07:39, December 5, 2015 (UTC) We're already past episode 18 though. What's so special about episode 18?—Mina Țepeș 07:57, December 5, 2015 (UTC) I'm looking at it as we speak. Let's remember that, as of this episode, Vegeta once again became stronger than Goku. I'm sure they're more or less square by the time of the Champa arc, but as of episode 18, Vegeta is stronger. His ki is already being strengthened by godly ki, he can sense Whis' ki, i.e. the ki of a god, Goku admits Vegeta might be stronger than he is, and due to Vegeta's place in the training (he's ahead of Goku due to having been there longer, can lift stronger weights and thus requires a harder training regimen) he is stronger than Goku here.—Mina Țepeș 08:16, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Champa is apparently so lazy he can't destroy a planet on his own, and has Vados do it. Really Champa, really?—Mina Țepeș 08:47, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Well, if you want a REALLY good laugh.—Mina Țepeș 09:31, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: LOL, to me, it's one of the few things I cannot stop laughing about. Just....it kills me.—Mina Țepeș 10:03, December 5, 2015 (UTC) :: Speaking of which, how was it? Did you laugh until you died?—Mina Țepeș 21:40, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay this has to do it. Also, I'm uploading images properly now!—Mina Țepeș 22:44, December 5, 2015 (UTC) Zenkai I did some digging (finally) now that I have some time on my hands and your claims were right. The DB Wikia is basing the term Zenkai on a song and the title of a few episodes. Informing people based on speculation is a joke. Although, I did notice some weird things with it like they treat video games like they're canon like Future Gohan knowing the Special Beam Cannon. Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:22, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Also, is History of Trunks canon? Gohan (Future)'s article is saying stuff from that movie in the canon page.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:25, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :: In Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3, Sakura can use Chidori. Yet, Narutopedia will never put that there, because video games always tend to steer far off from the source material. That is not entirely true. We did that in the past but we learned to filter it out so it means we're open minded and willing to change not closed minded like the DB wiki.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 00:52, December 6, 2015 (UTC) :: I've seen it too many times in which being narrow-minded has backfired a lot. No arguments there, although people who have had narrow-mindedness backfire on them lie to themselves a lot so they can preserve their ego and ideology. Quoting Ocelot from MGS5 The Phantom Pain: "You know the hardest man to break? The type who's fooling himself. That takes time. It's easier to live a convenient lie than the painful truth."Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:08, December 6, 2015 (UTC) Tagoma Referece Curious, there's a reference error on Tagoma's page; any idea how to fix? I just got off work so I am extra stupid right now.—Mina Țepeș 09:20, December 6, 2015 (UTC) I caught you! Hovering while studying, amrite? I wanted to ask you about something interesting, should I reference all the characters in Daizenshuu's that are name too? To help the documentation process, I was thinking that I could place the references for the parameter "name|" and put all the references similar to Naruto wiki —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 11:30, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Jeezus, what are you studying for, man? You have to be doing finals! That's some intense studying. I'm about to return to school in January not looking forward to that! On the subject of the references I did it on Son Gokū's page. Check it out! --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 12:07, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Damn, dude. You gotta teach me basic calculus one day xD That's beyond difficult. Three things in one semester, you're a boss for that. Totally respect you for taking your academics serious. I will try to convince them I think the situation is a bit different now, since we have source material that is required. I'll be responding pleading that this isn't a cosmetic issue, but rather a sourcing issue that is required —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 14:42, December 8, 2015 (UTC) What is the difference between the uncut DBZ and the normal one? —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 12:56, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Windy-kun! Afterimage Sorcery, Blaze Bullet, and Blaze's infoboxes don't have the Image Gallery tab beneath them. What's up with that?—Mina Țepeș 20:24, December 8, 2015 (UTC) : First, you'd be surprised how often I mispell your name. Fucking habit. Second, I see, I see. Guess that makes sense.—Mina Țepeș 20:36, December 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Wow, that is kinda odd. Maybe I was asking properly, perhaps? I'm not sure. I wanted to broach the subject as politely as I could, so I hope I came off okay. He did agree, which I'm grateful for. —Mina Țepeș 10:11, December 9, 2015 (UTC) :::: How I feel after making a volume article .—Mina Țepeș 10:48, December 9, 2015 (UTC) : That was more or less how I felt by the end of it. And oooh, you have the ISBN. Awesome, thanks.—Mina Țepeș 10:51, December 9, 2015 (UTC) LOL my sense of humor doesn't exactly mesh with yours, though. When I go trying to find on a laugh on my own time, I generally look for Team Four Star or something. While they are funny, I only look at vines and whatnot when you show me them. Also sorry for not editing much today, was kinda dead after work and didn't wanna do much besides relax and rest my bones.—Mina Țepeș 09:36, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Template What template'd you make? Did I miss something when I clicked on Gokū?—Mina Țepeș 23:11, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Oooooh! That's actually pretty brilliant! Look a'tchu, being super awesome with templates =w=—Mina Țepeș 23:27, December 10, 2015 (UTC) : It really is good though =w=—Mina Țepeș 23:43, December 10, 2015 (UTC) How I think the Discussion for Super went Toei: Okay, let's see, how can we make Super focus on Gok- Toriyama: No. -throws them scenes with Vegeta- Put all of these in every arc. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go write the Champa arc. Toei: B-But Goku doesn't get enough focus. Toriyama: That would be the point. Now get to writing. —Mina Țepeș 23:50, December 10, 2015 (UTC) : Damn, you really are clever =w= I'll remember that when it comes to canon and non-canon articles then!—Mina Țepeș 00:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : Did you merely remove the mention of the Frost Demons? Since, well, Saiyans CAN become gods, so THAT shouldn't be removed. Consider the mention of Frost Demons to be a case of Early Installment Weirdness. However, I think the term "Super Saiyan Gods" pretty much confirm Saiyans can become gods, no? =w=—Mina Țepeș 00:28, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : Hey, this was when the Wiki started and it was just Ten and I, okay? TT ^TT—Mina Țepeș 00:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : I am coming back for that fight, actually. I will be there, watching it. Ready for the next four hour long fight?—Mina Țepeș 00:53, December 11, 2015 (UTC) The last time I played a game, my soul got sent to the Shadow Realm; what am I supposed to be noticing?—Mina Țepeș 20:27, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Alright.—Mina Țepeș 22:33, December 11, 2015 (UTC) No Image Available So, should I ask NWG if he can design a "No Image Available" image for us to use in cases of articles like Chapter 302?—Mina Țepeș 23:00, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Alright.—Mina Țepeș 23:07, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : That article came out okay, though.—Mina Țepeș 23:13, December 11, 2015 (UTC) : Well, I'll take it into account then and try to do that from now on.—Mina Țepeș 23:18, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Weekly Shounen Jump tab? That's new. Where ya findin' them at?—Mina Țepeș 09:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Wha?—Mina Țepeș 23:53, December 12, 2015 (UTC) LOL he's got a girl's tracksuit. Also, gonna try to edit a little more soon. Not really home at the moment (weekends mean I'm basically in the house for only a few hours of the day), but I am bringing the bloody laptop with me so I'll see what I can get written out soon.—Mina Țepeș 08:36, December 13, 2015 (UTC) Request xInfinity Sorry for bothering your studies or putting more plight on you. I didn't want to ask you because I didn't want to burden you, but can you add a parameter to the "Infobox/Character" I would do it, but no power to do so. The parameter would "Team" My position is in short terms to make a distinction between team and affiliation the same way Naruto wiki does it. In terms of the Ginyū Special Squad being a 'team' instead of being an 'affiliation' akin to Freeza's Army, another example would be the ''Saiyan Invasion Team that contains members who're a part of Freeza's Army. Thanks if you do, man —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 16:55, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Dude, you're like Flash, lol. I saw when I was editing Tagoma, thanks dude! —[[User:New World God|NWG]] 17:05, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Images Two things: #What happened to your profile pic? #Since you just decided to manhandle Gokū and Vegeta's image gallery, I'll let you decide what do with those images that are now just...floating around the wiki.—Mina Țepeș 05:46, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Probably would have been a good idea to bring that up as a discussion before essentially clearing a page, but alright.—Mina Țepeș 05:54, December 15, 2015 (UTC) I still say a discussion should come before a drastic action. I know wiki activity has died down recently but it still is a community; emptying a page shouldn't be done until you've talked it over with other people. Simply mentioning to me last week that the image galleries weren't to your taste and other wikis that are successful don't use them doesn't exactly count as a discussion, especially since I was against taking any action against them, more or less. But, fine, I'll wait until Thursday to hash this out.—Mina Țepeș 06:33, December 15, 2015 (UTC) : Nothing I can do then.—Mina Țepeș 06:40, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :: ....I....I have no words. They needed TWO ARTICLES for this?—Mina Țepeș 10:05, December 15, 2015 (UTC) :: They're taking a statement of Toriyama's a little too literally. Toriyama said it wasn't known if Bū would enter a hibernation, as he is a completely different creature now (paraphrasing). You could take this literally — as Dragon Ball Wiki has done, and shown INCREDIBLE unintelligence in the process — or take it figuratively, as it was most likely meant to be. Majin Būu is indeed different, due to the changes he underwent in such a short period of time in the Bū arc. But hey, whatever makes them look stupider.—Mina Țepeș 10:35, December 15, 2015 (UTC) We'll check the fourth Daizenshuu at a later point, but I'm relatively sure that's simply a different classification for Bū at different points during his incredibly complicated evolution. And yeah, by their logic, you could indeed do that with Gokū. It's so nice that our opponents are idiots.—Mina Țepeș 17:32, December 15, 2015 (UTC) The Būb Tūb So, according to Ten, in both Daizenshuu 4 and 7, they use the term we use; Majin Bū (Good) or rather, Majin Bū (Zen), and (Zen) means good, so they're just nitwits.—Mina Țepeș 22:40, December 15, 2015 (UTC) : Didn't know I had any interesting timing, no. And like I said before, whatever makes them look stupider. If they don't wanna look factual, good on them, more power to us. Also, sadly, I'm gonna be heading out to work now, so any other messages'll get a late reply.—Mina Țepeș 22:44, December 15, 2015 (UTC) Oh sweet BEERUS it's fucking Winnie and he's looking for Christopher Robin! I did not notice that actually.—Mina Țepeș 06:09, December 16, 2015 (UTC) LOL I've seen that comparison before, never did find it humorous. —Mina Țepeș 07:11, December 16, 2015 (UTC) : Oh I've seen this thread before, though. I LOVE how they rip on the wiki.—Mina Țepeș 07:21, December 16, 2015 (UTC) That's assuming they ever get around to it, to be honest. Their progress is slow, and it requires money to host their server and whatnot. We have the slight advantage of being on Wiki, so we don't have to worry about cost and whatnot; Wiki handles all that big stuff. When their wiki comes out, THEN we should worry, but their progress seems to be at a snail's pace.—Mina Țepeș 07:26, December 16, 2015 (UTC) "Re: Dragon Ball Wiki Unreliable? Postby Bullza » Wed Jun 17, 2015 8:51 am A couple months ago I found all info out on the DBZ video game sales, official sales from credible sources like Namco Bandai, Famitsu, Atari etc. At the time on the wiki they only had the Vgchartz figures which everyone knows isn't credible at all. I went through all these game pages, corrected the sales, added in the sources and as a result there was one idiot who kept removing it because A) I was new and he hadn't seen me before and B) He'd just not heard of the sources, he'd never heard of Famitsu so it didn't count. When I would explain what it was his response was just "I don't believe you". I'd keep adding it back in, explaining it to him and he would keep removing it. Eventually he told an admin he knew and he just banned me. Eventually I got on there and got it to stay on there but the people involved on the thing are completely useless. " THIS is the problem with DB Wiki.—Mina Țepeș 07:29, December 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm not sure if any DB Wiki user has EVER seen the dictionary definition of hypocrisy. PRETTY sure they're hitting the mark.—Mina Țepeș 07:54, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Neil Kaplan. For that fucking voice.—Mina Țepeș 20:28, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Super Genki Dama So, query. While the Genki Dama has a standard name, the two variations that Goku has used against Freeza and Bū have their own variations. The games refer to them as "Large" and "Super". '''HOWEVER' the one he used against Freeza has a name in the anime as well, that I think we should use over the game name. The Extra-Large Genki Dama (超特大の元気玉こ Chō Tokudai no Genki Dama). Additionally, the Dragon Ball Kai anime has a name for the 'Super' variation; they call it the Huge Genki Dama (でかい 元気玉 Dekai Genki Dama). These are a straight from the title cards of DBZ092 and DBK155, similar to how "Super Freeza", the colloquial term for Freeza's final form, is from a chapter title. Given these names are from the anime, should they supercede the game names?—Mina Țepeș 21:51, December 16, 2015 (UTC) : Oho. The manga uses a crisper translation for the Extra Large Genki Dama tho. 特大元気玉 Tokudai Genkidama.—Mina Țepeș 22:09, December 16, 2015 (UTC) It'd have taken less work for you to type in yes or no =w= But I have my answer now!—Mina Țepeș 22:10, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Yer a bloody troll. =w= —Mina Țepeș 22:13, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Good. I will look forward to seeing you edit on more than talk pages again =w=—Mina Țepeș 23:14, December 16, 2015 (UTC) :: Referring to article talk pages.—Mina Țepeș 23:19, December 16, 2015 (UTC) : There's a difference between improving and fixing what isn't broken, the latter of which seems to be on your current "to-do-list". And didn't you have this one before? Like, many times?—Mina Țepeș 23:24, December 16, 2015 (UTC) Rihanna lookin' like she 'bout to make the toughest Pokemon challenge of 2015.—Mina Țepeș 00:22, December 17, 2015 (UTC) Chapter Did the Chapter template lack of the Release date or is there any hidden reasons we ignore it as we didn't with the airtime in Template Episode (like Narutopedia) and I don't know yet?? :The trusted source, at my first thought, is Kanzenshuu. :UPDATE: I'll do when I come back, ASAP. Would you mind updating this template? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:45, December 18, 2015 (UTC) :Just find out that Jaco's chapters received the non-volume release through Viz's imprint. Need your help again to update English release, maybe this will be like volume infobox. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 01:54, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Oop, there's been a misunderstanding. I mean, "English release" parameter in Chapter Infobox, looks like the "Release Info" section in Volume Infobox. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 02:42, December 26, 2015 (UTC) :::I guess this still doesn't cause any great interest in you. --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:03, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::So am I, but if it's a passion, you're still wanna do this even without any strength in your body. SŪPĀ SAIYA-JIN MODE: '''ON (ಠ⌣ಠ) --— [[User:Sulina|'''''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:29, December 26, 2015 (UTC) ::::Nah, not spending all the time of holiday with your family, friends and the outdoors. That's a crime of passion. (◣_◢) --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 03:40, December 26, 2015 (UTC) There's been an Awakening; have you felt it? It's remarkable how much the Wookipedia is any Star War's fans' enemy if they haven't seen the new flick.—Mina Țepeș 01:23, December 19, 2015 (UTC) Yes, yes I did. Kylo Ren is badass as all sin. You can't blame me for this profile pic, it's badass and now hilarious too. Haveyouseenthemovie!? And...how was canon the SUBPAGE there while landings was the basepage? Vegeta, explain! And I'm not a 'fan' per se. I've seen all the movies and I enjoy the Universe to a degree. (I have not dabbled in the Expanded Universe.) So this is me getting reacquainted.—Mina Țepeș 08:17, December 19, 2015 (UTC) :: You have to realize, I've seen each movie about....twice each? Which is why I don't remember a lot, Star Wars isn't as important to me as say, Harry Potter, where I could probably answer almost (ALMOST) any given question. And I see, I see. I suppose that makes sense enough anyway to not raise that many eyebrows. And you reallyneedtogoseeititwassocoolomg—Mina Țepeș 21:12, December 19, 2015 (UTC) I can't hold all these harmony gold names. Fucking 'Whiskers the Wonder Cat'.—Mina Țepeș 07:30, December 22, 2015 (UTC) IKR? I wonder if Tenshinhan's name is just offensive. "Shinto".—Mina Țepeș 08:09, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Shocking Truth HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN AWAY!? —Mina Țepeș 08:12, December 22, 2015 (UTC) The fact that you got all the chapters up and I did not notice. Ay dios..... It's not a bad thing, naturally, just....wow.—Mina Țepeș 08:16, December 22, 2015 (UTC) ....one day? That's inhuman, holy crap.—Mina Țepeș 08:21, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Oh no, I believe you. I've seen you work.—Mina Țepeș 19:28, December 22, 2015 (UTC) LOL its a figure of speech.—Mina Țepeș 10:02, December 23, 2015 (UTC) Bleach Wikia Is there another Bleach wikia out there? Because the current one (bleach.wikia.com) seems to be quite narrow-minded like the DB Wikia. For example Zangetsu (formerly known as Hollow Ichigo) is the result of the fusion between the Hollow Ichigo inherited from his mother and the Shinigami powers he inherited from his father and that page simply says "inherited from his mother". I tried fixing that, they instantly reverted it.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 12:02, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Here is what happened Lol, my power went out! Heavy rain in California. Sorry I never returned, also I have two requests. In advance I want to thank you for being the only one who responded to my forum on the sourcing. Since we didn't get a vote I have a request. Perhaps we should add a parameter above for all the sourcing? So we can allow the same to stay where it's at. The second request is rather small and is up in the air and isn't a priority. The request is a question, should we edit the colors for "Shinlings". Since they're so prominent in the series? —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 19:08, December 25, 2015 (UTC) I thought it would be better to add a new section in the infobox above the current infobox image similar to the area where use the dub names etc. But that sounds like a better idea. Shinling - http://i.imgur.com/6KFNzub.png I even made some suggestions for other racial groups. Demon - http://i.imgur.com/ywgd0Wd.png Hera Clan - http://i.imgur.com/0HkjGaD.png —[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 21:09, December 29, 2015 (UTC) ISBN Thanks for your housekeeping. Can I ask a favor? Now, I want to supplement the Book Infobox with "ISBN" info.--— [[User:Sulina|The Tragedy'' of L'']] 05:02, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :On Shueisha main site. Ye, maybe other websites haven't updated yet.--— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 05:29, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Edits Given your...'edits'...to the image gallery pages of Vegeta and Gokū, I assume you and the others have reached a consensus?—Mina Țepeș 06:24, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Even technique pages? Wow.—Mina Țepeș 07:44, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Howdy Hey there. I hope you are doing well with managing the wiki, I can see you have made a lot of edits here. I'm just wondering if we could have a catch up via chat, but I'll fully understand if you don't want to do this. Let me know on my talkpage if you wish to have a chat. :) --''Saju '' 17:12, December 29, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, cool. I'll be around on the chat for about 5-6 hours, so hop on whenever you get the chance. :) --''Saju '' 16:09, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Number 18 When was it decided to use Number 18 over Lazuli?—Mina Țepeș 04:25, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Their names are Lapis and Lazuli. Their designations as Androids are 18 and 17. Toriyama himself said their names are Lapis and Lazuli. Or is Toriyama not official enough for you, Windy?—Mina Țepeș 04:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) : Fine. Do as you will. It's not like you do anything but. (Naturally I tried seeing how Ten would resolve this and fittingly he said "we" should solve it civilly. I'd rather just let you do what you want than actually try and do anything about it.)—Mina Țepeș 04:52, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :: I did and he was as helpful as a knife to the gut.—Mina Țepeș 04:55, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh wait, I do rescind my earlier statement. Something of note on the Manual of Style you glossed over, and I'll quote it here. :::: Keep in mind that these policies are ultimately guidelines. If it's found that a policy restricts something that the reason the policy was created didn't intend to restrict, then the policy should be changed. ::Both canon and Toriyama trump anything that Ten has written on that page; if Toriyama says something is then that's simply what it is. As frustrating as Toriyama can be, his statements are still word of law here. He has stated their names are Lapis and Lazuli. Those are their names, the names they were born with, and as 18 and 17 are numerical designations on Gero's now stagnant list of Androids, the only actual names they have.—Mina Țepeș 05:03, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :: Well, I tried. I disagree with you heavily, but that doesn't matter. I can't ever stop you anyway.—Mina Țepeș 05:14, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll take a pass. You did that and it ended poorly for me. Why should I bother? I just exist to edit here at this point.—Mina Țepeș 05:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) : There isn't a reason to try to persuade someone in another direction when every other user shares the viewpoint of the opposition (in this case, you). Every other user seemed to be in favour of your position to dismantle my image galleries, so why should I bother trying to step up and defend them? I had no reasons beyond the fact that I like them, that's hardly something that's gonna persuade a single person; also, what good can one person do? A single person is meaningless in the face of a multitude. If I'm the only one with my opinion, Windy, I don't see a reason to present it to others when they're all in agreement; it's more or less just trying to cause a problem. : I'm not giving up. I'm just not fighting a losing battle. And trying to persuade you out of doing anything you want to do is a losing battle. I will always be here, always, ''until everyone else leaves. And if you all leave, then I will leave with you, and the site will die. If you all stay, then I too will remain and contribute as much as I can.—Mina Țepeș 05:46, December 30, 2015 (UTC) :: P.S. Give me a site where I can get the DB manga so I can continue our chapter summaries. The site I was using no longer hosts the series.—Mina Țepeș 05:46, December 30, 2015 (UTC) I suppose, when you're the one who starts a wiki — and ''the only one who stays to tough it out after your partner ditches you — ''you take everything a lot more personally than you would if it was simply a wiki you'd joined. That's how I see it, anyway. Unlike Ten, I stayed. So seeing changes made that I don't agree with is naturally frustrating to me, especially when said changed thing was doing just fine on its own. (Also, not reading another Narutopedia thread, man, you've shown me enough of them to paper the walls of my bedroom if I ever bothered to print them out page by page). Using Toriyama as a "one person" example is hardly fair. He created the series, so of course he has final say. He's the only one who ever should. I don't personally believe one normal person actually matters (and it was technically two people, I was speaking for myself and Ten as well, since he was helping me make points, because ''I suck at arguing). And I don't think you understand; if one submits an opinion, but it makes no difference and influences nothing, then what meaning does it have? That's what I'm trying to get across. Even if you all want to hear my opinion, the moment it is discarded, it is meaningless. And that exchange in the chat could have been avoided had NWG not asked me why your dismantling of the image galleries annoyed me when I'd already given up and was gonna let you run roughshod anyway. I only try when I see some merit in it. But not when everyone is already in favour of one side of an argument; how do you see any point in contributing an opposing point to a group of people who have already made up their mind? Thank you for the link. And no, I didn't forget the box, but do we have early DB in it?—Mina Țepeș 07:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Chatroom Meet me in the chatroom when you have a moment, so we can finish our discussion there. It would definitely be better than leaving repeated long messages on our talk pages. I'll see you there.—Mina Țepeș 22:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC)